


Going Down Swinging

by Althair



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Althair/pseuds/Althair
Summary: After the tragic deaths of his family and friends, Danny has no one to turn to except who was once his enemy. Vlad Masters. He doubted that he would recover from their deaths. He blamed himself. The pain was too much. Deep down he knew he still needed someone to protect Amity Park, even if it wasn’t him anymore. But he couldn’t predict what would happen next.





	Going Down Swinging

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by this post about how Danny responded to Phantom and Plasmius merging in The Ultimate Enemy. Danny wouldn’t have sat down in fear. So I wrote an alternative. Hope you enjoy!

The air was tense as Danny walked down the stairs to Vlad’s lab. The air was sterile since it was recently cleaned. Vlad liked to keep his things clean, which was something Danny had learned in the few weeks he had been staying here. The lights flickered on and his eyes fell on the Ghost Gauntlets. Behind him he heard Vlad’s uncertain voice. “Daniel, are you sure you want to do this?”

 

He wordlessly nodded, his eyes falling to the picture frame in his hands. “Someone has to protect Amity Park, but I can’t anymore. And I know someone who can.”

 

Vlad frowned and Danny knew that his answer wasn’t satisfactory for his new guardian. But he wasn’t about to leave his old home defenseless. There were still ghost attacks and he wasn’t going to sit on the sidelines. Not if he could do something about it.

 

“It’s possible that this is permanent. Are you really sure, my boy? It’s okay-”

 

“Vlad, please, just do it. Okay?” Danny turned his gaze to Vlad, tears brimming his eyes. All of this was his fault and he had to fix it. So that no one else could be hurt like this. No one could lose their family.

 

The older man solemnly nodded, putting the gauntlets on. Danny braced himself as he saw the claws slide out of the device. Suddenly he was having second thoughts. But he tried to shove them down. When Vlad approached he was flooded with a feeling. Something was going to go wrong.

 

“Daniel, are you really sure? It really is okay if you don’t want to do this. We can come up with another way-”

 

He ignored his instincts screaming at him. This had to be done. “This is _my fault_ , Vlad! I’m not having anyone clean up my messes for me anymore. And I’m not going to let anyone else lose their family. Okay? So just do it already!”

 

There was a pause in the room, both of them staring at one another. Vlad inspecting him with worried eyes, but he could also feel the determination Danny had. And that there was no convincing the child otherwise. After all, it was his choice. It wasn’t something Vlad could take from him.

 

“Okay…” Vlad grabbed Danny with the claws, beginning to pull the ghost half out of him.

 

Danny screamed in agony. Nothing could have braced him for this. It felt like the portal incident, but in reverse. Everything straining in him. Trying to hold him together. Then he could feel his other half begin to be forced away. “NO WAIT-”

 

But it was too late. Danny collapsed to the ground. Shaking and breathing hard. He turned his blurry vision to the Phantom before him. The ghost was overpowering Vlad. The older man was screaming like he just had before. This was going all wrong! Phantom was supposed to protect people. Not this!

 

He had to so something.

 

Using the wall to stand up, he felt the room begin to swim as his body protested the movement. His eyes closed as he grounded himself. But his eyes were closed for a moment too long. He heard Vlad’s body drop to the floor. Probably unconscious.

 

His head snapped up at the third set of screams in the room. Looking up to see what used to be his other half’s body cover in cracks before shattering into a new ghost all together.

 

As his vision cleared he could see the blue skin and flaming white hair. A mixture of Phantom and Plasmius. This was going to be one hell of a fight.

 

The temperature in the room plummeted. What used to be Phantom turned it’s attention to him. It’s eyes flashing red as the ghost lunged at him.

 

Danny rolled out of the way, his instincts taking over. He hadn’t been fighting ghosts for two years to not know how to handle this. But when he instinctively tried to form an ectoblast pain shot up his arm. Right. No more powers.

 

The ghost came for him again. He could feel the intent radiating off the ghost in waves. It wanted to kill him. While he probably deserved it, this ghost was too much of a threat. It couldn’t be left out. There would only be more deaths. And Danny couldn’t let that happen.

 

He had to clean up his own messes.

 

He wasn’t going down without a fight.

 

Dodging the fists of the newly formed ghost he quickly scanned the room. There had to be something in Vlad’s lab that he could use to his advantage. There! He could use-

 

A fist connected with his gut, throwing him back into the wall. He tried to get up, only to be picked up by his neck.

 

Struggling, he put his hands on the arm of the ghost. His vision beginning to spot over from lack of oxygen. But he could still see the wicked grin on what used to be him.

 

That used to be him.

 

“I’m going to kill everyone on this planet.” The ghost squeezed harder. “Starting with you.”

 

“Not… if I can help it,” Danny choked out, squeezing the ghosts arms.

 

He recalled what it felt like to overshadow someone. And what it felt like when his core generated energy.

 

Then he pulled the energy from what used to be his ghost half into him. Stripping parts of himself from the ghost before him.

 

Two screams filled the room before everything went black.


End file.
